ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
April Halloway
April Halloway is an agent in the Department of Mary Sues. She is written by Tomato. Agent Profile Appearance April is a human in her early thirties, with prematurely grey hair. She usually wears suits of vaguely Victorian style, though she will wear dresses for formal occasions. Her dæmon, Fitch, takes the form of a magpie, and has been settled for her entire career at the PPC. Personality April is a friendly, passionate person most of the time, always glad to help newcomers to the PPC. However, she displays a startling lack of ethics when participating in any scientific experiment, a quality that caused her expulsion from the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology. She is also intensely protective of her home continuum. Agent History Recruitment April was a bit-character in a His Dark Materials Suefic: a twenty-year-old chemistry student at Jordan College with a crush on Lord Asriel. Her studies came to an end when the PPC arrived to assassinate one of her classmates, and they informed her that there were no female scholars at Jordan College. April came to the PPC in 1995 HST and, because of her scientific background, became a technician in the Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology. PPC Career Department of Sufficiently Advanced Technology In DoSAT, April worked with fellow technician Selina Van Lew on a project involving a DeLorean and Whoniverse fluid links. Three weeks following her recruitment, April had a heated argument with Makes-Things about scientific ethics, and she was asked to leave the department. She continued to clandestinely assist Van Lew with the DeLorean project until Van Lew's disappearance two months later. Department of Floaters After her expulsion from DoSAT and a disastrous one-day stint in the Department of Mary Sue Experiments and Research, April was assigned to the Department of Floaters and partnered with Anastasia Spade. Anastasia provided most of April's initial education regarding the PPC and the Real World, and introduced April to many science-fiction continua. The two worked together for three years, until Anastasia was killed in the Reorganisation. Department of Implausible Crossovers April transferred to the DIC to get away from bad memories of Anastasia, and was partnered with new recruit Dmitri Petrovich Ivanov, a magician from the Nochnoy Dozor continuum. The first several months of their partnership were difficult, as Dmitri spoke very limited English and April didn't understand a word of Russian. Once they overcame their language barrier, the two became fast friends. Dmitri gave her the nickname "Larusya," using her middle name as her first did not translate well into Russian. It was rumored in DIC at the time that the two might have been romantically involved, but nothing was ever confirmed. Dmitri was killed in a Harry Potter x The Dark Tower crossover in 2002 HST. Department of Mary Sues April worked solo for about six months after Dmitri's death, before transferring to the DMS. Her new partner was Suzume Takahashi, a magical girl from a generic anime continuum, who was capable of a level of perky previously unknown to man. Their personalities initially clashed, until April realized that Suzume was a gifted scientist, despite her perkiness. The two developed a sort of mentor-student relationship, and the experiments they conducted in their spare time were varied and probably illegal. In 2008 HST, Suzume was killed by Frankenstein's monster. The incident has left April with an utter conviction that the creature is a sociopath. Shortly before the Macrovirus Epidemic, April was partnered (despite her protests) with Star Trek native Lora Riker. The two have had little time to bond properly, as the assorted crises have left them with no time to think. Additionally, Lora is a Soong-type android with no emotion chip, and unfamiliar with the concept of emotional attachment. Following the 2008 Mary Sue Invasion, April drafted Beethoven "Moon" Sonata to help them with a Star Wars fic, and he has not left. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 1701 Partnered with Lora Riker and Beethoven Sonata * 2008 Mary Sue Invasion (RP) ** Part 6 - "The Search for Sabbat" ** Part 7 - "Legitimate Medical Procedure" * "If I Were Her" (Star Wars) * "[Insert Expletive Here," Part 1,] Part 2 (His Dark Materials), April with Agents Teek and Crebaina (DMS) Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Mary Sues Category:Sci-Fi/Steampunk Division